Star Wars Chronicles Chapter 15
by KogesKoges
Summary: Dathomir is in the past, but its memories become ever so clear. The new planet of Rapture begins to reveal itself alongside a new enemy? OR could she just be mislead? This is no longer a small fight, Narek's Team is entering a Civil War.


Drew woke to the throbbing pain of nausea; as his blood pumped the pain surged from his neck up. Squinting and holding his forehead Drew opened his eyes to see Robert. Immediately the pain stopped showing the relieved face of Drew. Robert smiled wide showing his teeth laughing with much content. Amon was speechless as he stared down his lost friend. This was cut as Narek entered; his face was concerned with a touch of worry. Robert leaned back giving the boss the entire floor. The Mandalorian turned slightly, and Robert's usually joyful face turned sour. Drew turned to Narek who was biting his lip; he sighed before he began.

"I think you owe us an explanation Drew," ordered Narek. He remembered Dathomir and what had happened; seeing as Drew's body was controlled by thousands of Sith Lords it must worry Narek. Robert remained quite waiting for an explanation as he juggled his jaw.

"I'm sorry… I should have told you. When I was born on Korriban the Sith saw me as an escape route from the netherworld of the Force, because of my attunement to the Force they could sense my presence and have tried to overtake my body since I was three. I promise you that this is not my doing!"

"I know it's not Drew, but if this team is going to work we need no secrets like that. Why did you fall under their control?"

"On worlds born from the dark side like Dathomir their power is greater and I cannot hold them back if I feel rage, or if my body falls into danger."

"What exactly happened?" asked Robert.

"Drew was possessed by hundreds of Sith Lords and destroyed six Republic and Separatist dreadnoughts; he destroyed the bulk of both forces," replied Narek. Robert widened at this, his astonishment was followed by a smirk.

"How many clones did he kill?"

"Approximately one hundred," replied Lenovo appearing in the room. "Sixteen walkers, thirty two airborne transports, and two hundred and thirty three battle droids. In Master Drew's defense both sides attacked him first and he reacted in self-defense." Robert looked back at both his friends.

"Look guys, I have respect for the Republic and I trust them, we can't go around killing them!" announced Robert, he looked concerned.

"We tried, but the Republic is now hunting us, even before Dathomir," calmed Narek. Robert was getting uneasy.

"Why would they attack us, we have done nothing wrong to them!" shouted Robert.

"It's because of me!" cut in Drew "The Jedi are afraid of me, I have a dark side presence and they fear the Sith especially in this time of war."

"But you're not Sith, you're a good person. You even study Revan's ways doesn't that mean anything?" asked Robert walking forward.

"To Jedi, no they see all Force ways other than their own to be a threat to the order." Robert remained speechless as Narek and Drew lowered their heads. It was upsetting to see Robert so agitated and lost but he had reason to.

"Look Robert, Drew and I are now on the wanted list for Republic and Separatist war crimes. You're name isn't listed in the data base on the Republic's side." Narek lifted his head; he knew what had to be done. "And I know you're upbringing, Alderaan, you are a faithful Republic citizen and have fought to protect your home. In these next few months I fear the line between Republic and Separatists will become extremely blurred. With both sides hunting us more clones will die."

"When I found you on Alderaan you promised me a life debt, and you have saved my life from Durge and have defended this team well." The room was very still, it was a tense moment the air thinned; Narek sighed again "You have served your debt; you no longer have to travel with us to pay it."

The room was very silent after that, Drew clinched his fist waiting for the answer. They had become brothers, the three of them, family in this past month. Time was short in their family seeing as they had been fighting for weeks on end now but that's what made them close. You become family when you fight alongside someone, you feel their pain, and you want what's best for them; perhaps this is best for Robert. Covell bit his lip, furrowed his brows, and scuffed. The reaction was strange, which was common Robert, and it was quick.

"Look," Robert paused flapping his hands on his sides. "Alderaan will always be my home, I love it and I always will, but home is where your family is and…. Durge killed my family. My parents were killed by Separatists and my brothers murdered by Durge. I could go back, but I know that what you are doing isn't bad in fact when you get the factory I imagined you ending this war. Home is where my family is now, and frankly you guys are all I have left. I'm staying and I'll help out anyway I can."

It seemed the team would stay together, this brotherhood was growing strong. Lenovo smiled walking forward as Drew hopped out of the medical bed. They patted each other on the shoulders which led to punches and smiles; Narek turned knowing that the planet Rapture was approaching.

"We are closing in on Rapture, Drew get ready, I'll brief you on what is happening."

Krystah landed on Nar Shadda, she put on a large 'cowgirl' hat wrapping her hair in a ponytail. While checking all her equipment and couple of security thugs came toward the ship. When she walked outside they asked for information, Krystah handed them a few credits.

"No questions, no tracking, and you get to keep it," assured Krystah. The police gratefully accepted it bowing as they did.

"Welcome to Nar Shadda Ms. Smith."

The crime world of Nar Shadda was a beautiful one, its towers and cities matched Coruscant's in every way, all except one, the people. With more scum then the bottom of Bantha feet; Nar Shadda was lower than dirt on the class scale. It was her kind of town, a smuggler's town. The only difference was she didn't owe a Hutt money, because she worked with the Zann Consortium; however this did make her uneasy around Hutts which she had to deal with often. Her life was easy and fun with adventure around every corner; what girl didn't want that? When she walked out into the spaceport she looked up at the towering skyscrapers and the hovering building surrounding them. She needed information about Georg; he wasn't a big time Hutt like Jabba but on Nar Shadda if a Hutt wanted something he usually got it.

Krystah took to the streets looking for a cantina; the best place to get drunks to talk, or bartenders that always know what you're looking for. The streets were crowded, and Krystah made sure her money, blasters, and shotgun weren't stolen by thieves; a mistake she made when she first visited this forsaken place. Seeing as that was almost four years ago when she was sixteen, she had learned a lot; and made a few contacts. One in particular was in a popular bar near the top of Nar Shadda's food chain. As she moved with the crowd it eventually led her to a taxi. The street shot up into a climbing staircase that held the said taxi. As she paid and stepped in the craft it zoomed off into the sky.

Nar Shadda was colorful billboards, streets, districts, and citizens beaming corruption and piracy. Unlike Coruscant Nar Shadda's building weren't as tall, and many of them hovered several miles in the air. As she came up to the top a large tower came into view with the taxi heading straight for it. Before long the taxi stopped forcing Krystah out on the platform. The building was large surrounded by several sky-decks that floated into the air. The beat was pounding on her ears and the party was just getting started. Discussed with what was around her Krystah quickly sped toward the door. As she did a long line started to appear with many people waiting in line. This cantina was special and it was extremely popular and had many high ranking individuals, citizens, crime lords, and big name smugglers inside. Krystah though had one distinct advantage. She walked past the line of thugs and immediately took off her hat letting her hair flow. As it unraveled she heard the sound of dead-beats whistle. When the bouncer saw her he immediately let her pass smiling as he did. Smiling Krystah tucked her hair back into her hat and put her weapons down near the front, leaving the rest of the men back waiting. As she walked in the sound of music filled the room, and the color lights beamed in every direction. To her right, several lines of drunks dancing with all sorts of strange creatures, to her left though was more pleasing, the cantina. As the high dollar gamblers and smugglers bet their latest pay checks Krystah went straight for the bartender. As she approached the lowly worker smiled.

"Ah Krystah! It's been a long time, how are you!" asked the bartender.

"Just find Rob," Krystah leaned on the bar folding her arms on the table. As she did Rob finished with the drinks and looked right back, the same goofy smile mixed perfectly with his bald head and thick beard.

"A pretty lady like you shouldn't be here Krystah, what brings you back to this scum planet?" asked Rob he was as cheerful as ever.

"Actually my new job, is everyone in the back?" During these parties from the high dollar crowd they would bring their blue-collared workers with them sometimes drivers, waiters, butlers, even slaves; usually with Hutts. The good working class of people were always the more knowledgeable when it came to things like this. Krystah found this place two years ago and they have never let her down since, especially one in the back named Popeye, his nickname of course.

"Sure are, I hope you don't get into too much trouble this time!" Krystah laughed as she walked around the bar heading toward the back room where the 'real' cantina was as she did though a man stopped her.

"Why I have never seen someone so beautiful in my life, care to sit down with me and my friends to chat for a while?" asked the man, he had the latest style on with a practically powdered face, a crime boss and not the tough kind. He was actually short, seeing as Krystah stood at almost six feet tall she intimidated most people.

"How about you grow a few inches, and then we'll talk," said Krystah pushing him to the side. The man only laughed and continued.

"I can offer you money, power, anything!" Krystah laughed turning back around, she held her forehead.

"I've got the fastest ship in the galaxy with a job that I love. I've heard that line before small fry and I doubt it won't be the last." With that last shoot down she went into the back room, and unlike the club that she left; had more of a cantina feel. The tables were dirty, the men were cheerful, and everyone was talking with only the pulse of music being heard in the back ground. As soon as she entered one man raised his glass at her.

"Look fellas, Krystah is back!" announced the man. The whole room cheered as she walked in. Taking in the glory she raised her hands waving as a celebrity. Everyone cheered and roared with gusto as she came down in. She leaned back against the bar behind her.

"How are y'all doing tonight!?"

"Best night of the year!" yelled one man.

"When our employers get drunk," yelled another.

"And when we get the night off!" finished the last. The workers cheered as they said this. However the last one was familiar, the voice was rugged, tough, and squawked. As Popeye emerged from the crowd Krystah yelled "Popeye!" Popeye was a grit filled Weequay that had no hair left with a big pirate name under his belt. From Tatooine to Coruscant he scandal the entire galaxy, he also was the owner of this night club. He was a true worker and always hung in the back with the other employees or caretakers of his guests. The fact that an old, fat, and drunk Weequay owned one of the nicest clubs, as far as clubs go, on Nar Shadda was mind blowing. Popeye came up and sat next to Krystah ordering a drink. "You want something?"

"Yes, just water," answered Krystah, Popeye laughed as the waiter brought it to them.

"You're daddy raised you all too well, good girl!"

"Well I've seen what is does to people."

"Aye, that be true. So what do I have the pleasure of seeing you toady Ms. Sparrow?" Everyone returned to their drinks giving Krystah and Popeye room to talk.

"A new job actually. You know of Georg the Hutt?"

"Yeah, pretty big scum bag, did a few jobs for 'em in the past."

"Well apparently he's got something more valuable than his entire fortune." Popeye puffed in his drink, he coughed a few times.

"Georg is a rich Hutt missy; I doubt one thing could be worth so much."

"Well apparently he does, a Datacron that some rich shady guy wants on Coruscant, if I didn't know any better I'd say he looked like a Jedi."

"Now why would a Jedi be wantin' a Datacron for?"

"Don't know why, however he offered me more money than I any other job I've taken, and it apparently is in his safe house." Popeye scratched his chin a few times, he had one eye clinched his brown eye matching is brown skin.

"Stealing from Georg? Krystah I know you're crazy but that is insane!"

"In this job it pays to be a little reckless."

"True it does, but what do you need my help for?" Popeye took another swig of wine; he was getting a little tipsy.

"It is in his safe house but I don't know where it is, much less how many people are guarding it."

"Well I've been around the block before, and Georg comes here once in a while to the VIP box for Hutt-ball and he brings a lot of his servants. If memory serves me I believe that his safe house is inside his main floating palace in the heart of this city. Probably the lowest floor will have the treasure. Then again Krystah it is a treasure room, he has several guards on monitor duty with around the clock shifts, how do you plan to get passed an infinite amount of guards and the entire palace?" Krystah smirked she stood upright showing a very advanced belt.

"Stealth belt, courtesy of Zann Consortium."

"Krystah stealth belts were obsolete after the Great Sith Wars thousands of years ago."

"I know which is why this one is infused with stygium crystals; I'm invisible to sensors, eyes, and even the most high tech radars." Krystah pressed the belt which instantly cloaked her. Popeye smiled as he took another swig, he shook his head.

"Now I've seen everything," announced Popeye as Krystah came back into view. "I thought that was impossible; cloaking devices are extremely large."

"With everything you've seen this is impossible? Is there anything else you can give me?" Popeye scratched his spiked chin, his species had the rough skin that looked like sandpaper and it scuffed each time he scratched.

"The treasure isn't just guarded by men; it's guarded by his beast as well and every good Hutt has a Rancor. The only know entrance into that place is through that monster; find the beast find the door and find your treasure."

"Thank you Popeye," announced Krystah she began to walk out. "I'll make sure the next time you see me we can catch up!"

"Are you sure we should go to this planet, perhaps they can send the code to us digitally," stated Drew looking over the planet. It was displayed in the deck, with Lenovo standing next to it telling them of its history. Rapture was a fairly large planet with large bodies of water; some cities were above the sea others below. The capital called Columbus was on land near the Northern hemisphere. It was very light colored with large almost castle like skyscrapers it looked very little like most major cities in the galaxy. It had few inhabitants for a capital but had large amounts of soldiers; it was barricaded everywhere because of the civil war which had been lasting now for about fifty years.

"I promised Archon that I would help these people and I plan on keeping that promise," replied Narek looking over the history journals about Rapture. Lenovo highlighted several areas in red.

"As you can see these areas are now inhospitable, most forces have configured to the remaining 2% of the only hospitable lands, the oceans too have become shattered with fallen sea kingdoms."

"Wow 98% of the planet scorched in fifty years," said Robert. "What makes them inhospitable?"

"Biological warfare of unprecedented sorts, apparently they combined living organisms with strange chemicals to create better soldiers, however most of the sentiments couldn't handle the chemicals and exploded." Narek looked over that nit of information and found something very peculiar.

"Drew look at this," as Narek showed him the data-pad "Looks like they were trying to force feed Force powers into these people." There was a small clip showing one man being stabbed with the experiment, he created several bolts of lightning it however went out of control and exploding.

"There are accounts of trying to possess lightning, force lifts, fireballs, and even life creation," stated Drew. "All of which are extremely difficult techniques even more so at the degree they are reported in."

"Why was there such a big emphasis on making super soldiers?" asked Robert.

"The technology was so grand in Rapture that their machines were instrumental to warfare, but as the planet's resources were consumed they began to turn back to organics, eventually trying to improve them as they do machines."

"How good were these machines?"

"Enough that one side offered the Republic schematics for aid to end the war, and they accepted."

"So Republic is fighting for which side?"

"The patriot side, against the monarchy, from what I can decode they are only bringing supplies and security reinforcements."

"And the Monarchy has the codes, we are going to side with them," stated Narek jumping into the conversation. Robert shook his head returning to the planet.

"What's his name?" asked Drew.

"Jackson Wilson, he has held the throne for about thirty years, his wife Diana bore one daughter Elizabeth Wilson she is the next heir to the throne. The Wilson royal family has been murdered throughout the last fifty years, apparently killed by the terrorists."

"Are they still running the super soldier operations?"

"The BFP, Biological Force Powers, have been canceled. There is only one candidate still remaining and there are no records of his name and location." As the crew stuttered around the deck the Wildfire exited hyperspace showing Rapture. It had smoldering lands with black oceans that created a burnt look that repelled everyone's eyes. As the Wildfire shifted course toward the Northern hemisphere, Republic ships could be seen in the far distance. Ignoring them the Wildfire sped straight into the atmosphere. Before long Columbus hailed the Wildfire, as Lenovo received the call a neatly dressed soldier appeared, he had on a blue uniform with gold buttons along his torso, his hat was small with a rifle on his back, and his face was dirty with soot along the edges of his face. They were regular humans but seemed much more advanced but yet old at the same time.

"This is a restricted airspace turn around or be shot," stated the soldier. Narek walk forward and lifted up the medallion Archon gave him. After the soldier squinted his face lit up into frenzy. "Please land near the palace; I will alert the King of your coming."

"Huh, that was easy," stated Robert putting his helmet on.

"They always seem to start that way," second Drew.

"Well we are stepping into a civil war; this isn't going to be easy much longer."

"Sir a ship is moving out of hyperspace!" announced a clone. Sateal walked with Booker Wilson the leader of the Southern side of Rapture's civil war. They were inside the Southern base that was closet to Columbus. Sateal was given strict orders not to aid the patriots directly with clones but to give them supplies and security reinforcements. She had what was left of Master Gillhem's division after Dathomir; the ones that weren't injured. Commander Kyle was behind her with the rest of the clones taking supplies off the 'mercy ships.' The base was practically shacks with tired soldiers and weary people wearing red uniforms. "Identification is the Wildfire!" Everyone stopped as the clone said this. Frozen by fear they all looked around. Sateal looked back at Kyle who helplessly shrugged. "It is landing in Columbus."

"Should we be worried?" asked Booker as he looked at Sateal, Booker was a fairly large man with defining features. His uniform was very torn with many battles underneath his belt. His skin was tan with brown eyes and brown hair, a rugged look that matched his torn red uniform.

"Yes, the people who are on that ship are some of the most powerful individuals in the galaxy," replied Sateal who looked worried. The clouds in the skies hid the barren wastelands past the camp but the air was thick with death and decay of a world.

"Which should make my offer even more important!" exclaimed Booker.

"I cannot help you, I was ordered not to attack the federalists in anyway."

"The battle is a diversion, please we just need to get his daughter, go with my strike team please if they are to have a chance in success they will need you." Sateal looked around to her clones, they all watched hoping for the yes, they wanted revenge in some way against Drew. Sateal wanted answers and perhaps she could get them by going with the strike team.

"Alright, but this has to be covert." Kyle came over the com-links

"As far as we're concerned sir you stayed on the ship." Booker and Sateal walked back to the main tent showing the layout of the soon to be battle. Several large hills with Columbus as prize, the federalist army had far greater numbers but now the patriots had far superior weapons and vehicles.

"To recap this is where the distraction will take place, now Jackson's daughter is inside the main palace in the center of the city. There will be at least fifty guards inside the actual building but my Hashashin strike team will lead you past them. Remember though his daughter is a living biological super weapon infused with BFP and my team will have a specific carrying unit to contain her and her radiation." Sateal listened watching every detail, the holographic map was all too precise but she still seemed uneasy about kidnapping to save Rapture, apparently Elizabeth had been infused with more BFP than anyone before turning her into a biological weapon. Booker explained it as a kamikaze attempt by the federalists. The Hashashin were outside waiting for the mission to begin, and it would very soon.

Narek, Robert, and Drew walked out to a dozen saluting soldiers. As they walked out into the courtyard several citizens gathered to see these knights in armor come to the rescue. The city was bright yet dull, as the buildings had holes from bombardments and many were outfitted as shelters and bunkers. The plaza they were in was right in front of the palace with looked much like any other building design only much taller. The soldiers parted to let a lone man walk through, he was wearing a blue uniform like all the others but his hat was larger with a high ranking indication, his tag read Jackson Wilson the king of Rapture. The team bowed holding it until Jackson placed his hand on Narek's shoulder. He was a large man, very chunky with grey hair, his skin was extremely pale with grey eyes, he looked like a ghost returned to sing a sad story, and his domineer was poor and frail. His smile though was warming as he turned.

"Please come with me," opposite from his looks his voice was very commanding and true. Following orders they marched with Jackson into the palace. As they entered guards shut the doors excluding the outside audience. They entered a long hall which had a magnificent hallway leading to an infinite amount of doors and stair wells. Jackson was quite as they walked, he seemed to know what they came for, and he constantly looked back at Narek who was wearing the medallion. As they walked more guards followed ensuring the safety of their king. They all held rifles with one side arm, all their uniforms were well kept but torn because of the war. Jackson took a few turns ending at the throne room. As he marched up to his chair he stopped, turned, and saluted. "It is an honor to meet someone that earned that medal from the Archangel Archon. It has been several eons since they visited but how can we forget those who gave us our planet?"

"It is an honor as well King Wilson," assured Narek.

"Please no formalities we are all one here, in these times, call me Jack." His smile was new, as if he hadn't put it on for some time.

"My name is…."

"Narek Pride I know, you have built quite a reputation my boy, and the Republic has been very worried about your battle at Dathomir." The team looked at each other scowling as they did, even the public knew about this.

"They listed us by name!?" asked Narek.

"Of course not, we have been listening to open Republic channels ever since they allied with the patriots." Jackson sighed after this, his smile disappeared. He held his heavy head with hurtfulness before he continued. "I know what you came for, and I have it. The code is inside my personal computer." He paused for a long time after this. "However, with your ability to help the angels could you perhaps assist us?"

"Archon asked me the same question when I left; I assured him I would do all in my power to help." Jackson began to almost cry as he bent over. Robert looked shocked and tried to comfort him.

"I…. I….. You don't understand what this means… Without you we were lost…. And I have sacrificed so very much… and the planet is at risk."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Come with me son," answered Jackson walking to the right of his throne room, there was an elevator; they took it down passing by an unimaginable factory as they did. As it went below sea level the air went stale, men were running everywhere trying to anything made to supply the standing army. Lightning, fire, and metal all clashed as weapons poured out of the remaining stock piles. "In the last fifty years we have made the most unspeakable weapons you can imagine, everything from pocket rocket launchers to biological weapons." Jackson toured around the factory as he talked, the team followed. "As time passed our planet began to wither in resources so we turned back to the routes of warfare fighting man to man. However we began to create more lethal weapons that were targeted for humans instead of machines. That lead to the discovery of BFP, to defeat these new weapons we saw that the human body needed to advance as the weapons did, we made great strides in this field and it promised much. Unknown to us BFP could only be accepted if you have a specific gene that is only found in about 1/4th of Rapture's population. This gene is very easy to misinterpret, as such it led to horrible creatures." They came to a section showing the graphic nature of the BFP, the fireball explosions, electric bombs, freezing winds, and massive storms. "We tried to mechanize the Force to transform humans beyond their natural limits, however so did our enemy. The experiments grew out of control as more and more soldiers wanted these traits. In the beginning there were millions of soldiers on either side that could harness Force powers of creation, but the battles grew more and more fierce. Eventually Rapture began to tear itself apart causing the planet to burn black, and hold no life. Our sea kingdoms fell first, then our cities in the clouds, followed by our lands and now….. Now Columbus is all that we have left. The rest of the planet is in control of my brother Booker Wilson, who has led the patriots since his father died." They entered another elevator and went back up to the castle; they walked around again this time heading to the east wing.

"My uncles' side wanted to seize power from my father. That was how our war began; that's how they all begin. Push turned to shove, punch turned to kick, and shot turned to bomb. And now fifty years later we are still fighting the same one our fathers did. I have watched this terrible war since the beginning… and I have paid the ultimate price." Jackson stopped in front of a small door, as he placed his hand on it a small tear sprout from his eye. "My beloved wife Diana died with the fall of New Rapture, the capital city under the sea. Before she was murdered by Booker she bore my daughter Elizabeth. That was seven years ago, when the last sea kingdom fell, and the BFG was a lost cause, until we realized that if a potential host could be found for a massive amount of BFG we could actually reconstruct Rapture using our mechanized Force. I offered myself first, but I proved incapable, the infusion left me frail and pale as you see today. We went from person to person trying to find some way of redemption for our lost planet. After a month of testing and over twenty deaths and thirty injuries one was discovered to hold the gene, in abundance, enough to one day reconstruct Rapture." Jackson opened the door to reveal a small girl, her skin flouted from pale to misty black several times as she noticed them. Her room was a test chamber as black as night with large metal throngs everywhere. The room was a mechanical monster hold a single girl, she had a single doll. She wore a small purple dress, her eyes turned yellow as she slunk back.

"Oh my God," announced Robert looking at the small girl. "You didn't?"

"For the future of our planet I had to let go of my daughter. She has been like this for the past few months and the BFP have been dramatically increasing for the past few weeks enough that she will be able to reconstitute the planet in about two more years." Everyone watched as the little girl shot up and hid behind a movable counter. The room was grey with several tubes, wires, and test chambers everywhere. It was horrible seeing this. "Ever since she had that injection she has lost all her personalities, and hasn't spoken sense, she does not recognize anyone and to my shame not even me." As Robert questioned Jackson Narek walked forward, he squatted down and reached out, she whimpered slightly and hid back even farther. She was scared, and had no way of knowing, the infusion altered her, and she wasn't human anymore.

"Why would you tell us all this?" asked Drew.

"You need to know what you're getting into, Booker has convinced the public that my daughter is a walking biological time bomb bent on destroying the entire planet, and their final attack is coming soon. The war is almost over but their battle weary army has just been resupplied with Republic weaponry and we don't stand a chance."

"Then you can count on us," replied Narek not moving from his spot, he was fixed on the little girl, he felt such a strange sense of pity and compassion. Something had to be done; there must be something to help these people. To help this girl.

Krystah pulled the collar on her coat to hide her face. As she walked up to Georg's floating palace two guards stopped her. In the middle of Nar Shadda the massive flow of people entered in and out of Georg's palace, but there were plenty of guards to stop each one, Georg himself was protected in the VIP part of his palace where only few individuals could access. Krystah posed no threat so she passed. As she took her ID back she checked all the systems, she had remote access to her YT-2400 – the _OutRunner_, and it had enough firepower to blow a whole out of the bottom of the palace making leaving Nar Shadda with the Datacron a cake walk. The hard part would be getting inside the vault; seeing as a Rancor guarded it there was a potential risk that it could smell Krystah and find her. She would have to eliminate the Rancor before she could get into the vault which would be a simple task if everything went as planned. She had several tranquilizer darts enough to knock out a Krayt Dragon, which could stop a Rancor's heart. Krystah had done far more difficult jobs before, as long as the plan played out it would be a cake walk. The stealth belt had a two minute timer before it could recharge; though greater power sources increased the duration by minutes. The layout of this palace matched every Hutt's however this one had far more people with much more decorative rooms. As she walked in the main hallway several people walked playing games, gambling, and other corrupted Hutt business. As she walked on the hallway fed into a small room, a lounging area. At the other end were two separate corridors leading to unknown places. She looked at her data-pad showing that the right led down to the main stairs. The alien life decreased the farther right she went, less and less guests with more and more servants. She began to grab attention as she was out of place. Trying to not gather any she slowed down and began to sightsee. Gradually the eyes left as she observed the back kitchen, the beast pit, and she walked on. The right corridor fed into a high stair way that went into the rafters. From here you could observe over all the game tables in other rooms. The metal planks made little noise under her softened boots. She backed into the darkness hiding from the guards surrounding the gambling tables; they were all dressed fairly well and ran Georg's business. As she walked along entering one room after another she noticed a few guards looking at her, she went farther into the shadows and activated her belt. When she disappeared most moved on, but some stayed weary. Satisfied the invisible woman traveled through a few more doors ultimately leading to an elevator next to it were stairs. She took the stairs deactivating her stealth belt letting it recharge. The stair well was poorly lit with barely any guards. However as she got to the 8th floor the remaining way was ray shielded with an old guard. He was asleep with his jaw hanging wide open. Krystah slowed down and gently pulled out her data-pad. Biting her lip under the tension she carefully cracked the shield's controls. The ray shields powered down letting her pass, as she walked through the man scuffed, puffed, and tossed. Krystah sighed with relief as the shields came back on. She crept down another two levels and waited at the door. She found an identity checkpoint. It had a tattle tale robot that was currently powered down. Slowly but surely she pulled out two cords hacking the droid. It fussed for a second but the override worked, and the door unlocked. The system was child's play to her so before entering Krystah hacked the database disabling all cameras that she crossed already erasing any proof that she was there. After she took a look at what lied passed this wall. It was an outer-shell-square room with three other doors on the other three sides. She was currently on the South door and her destination was on the North side. There were a total of ten guards marching around the halls. She loaded the tranquilizers into her pistols. The guards were professionals, so she would have to be quick.

Krystah rushed in placing her back against the wall, the stairs let out next to an elevator with two guards at the exit, immediately she shot them both. As they fell she peered around the corner seeing two guards on the East door. When she did the two walking guards came into view. She slunk back waiting for her opportunity. As the guards slowly marched she activated her stealth belt. When they slowly turned the corner Krystah waited for them to loose eye contact with the East guards; when this happened she shot them. When they fell their thuds alerted the East guards, one pulled out a rifle but Krystah rounded the corner and shot them both. Immediately she quietly sped to the North side shooting the other two and finally ended it by disabling the West side guards. With everyone neutralized she twirled her pistols back and smiled. 'So far so good,' she thought. All cameras in this room were disabled along with all the guards; the guards would be asleep for the next three hours giving her plenty of time. As she walked to the northern side she checked the next room. It was located right underneath the VIP section, which was where Georg was.

She pushed open the door looking about the room; it had a massive opening with black sand everywhere. Large bones scattered throughout, the only light was from above, and Krystah could see Georg through the caged opening. It was common for Hutts to watch when they sent someone down into the Rancor pit. He looked disgusting, and he was apparently watching something; probably his slave girls dancing to the music she heard. Hutts were vile creatures that marked the epitome of scum in the galaxy. As the Hutt wallowed in music Krystah walked on staying out of the light. On the far side was a large metal door holding the Rancor, and passed him was a small door to the treasure room. In addition there was another opening to where the beast master was who was also probably enjoying the music now. He looked around the room and found the door controls; she pressed her belt and hacked the controls opening the door slightly, enough so that she could crawl in. As she did the Rancor snored loudly, it on its side with no care in the world. There were two lights, but one came from the beast master's room on the right. On the opposite side was the treasure room. She slowly slunk by the Rancor and went to the door, it was larger than anticipated, and her tranquilizers would take a few moments to affect; the Rancor could easily wake up and attack so she left it be in slumber. The door extremely well locked making it difficult to crack. As Krystah decoded the door's controls the Rancor yawned a few times. Her fingers began to sweat with fear as the Rancor started to wake. The door wasn't cracking and the system was barely responding. Slowly the Rancor lifted itself up and shook its head. It stood walking over to a large tub of water. As it drank the door unlocked in a distinct clinch. The Rancor froze and turned to see smell Krystah who was slowly opening the heavy door. It roared reaching for the girl; Krystah dashed inside but felt the claw reach around her thighs pulling her back and deactivating her stealth belt. The Rancor reached through the door and grabbed her pulling her back out. As she dangled by the upper torso she tried to reach for her pistols. The large claw of the Rancor blocked her from grabbing them, so she had no other alternative. When the Rancor opened its mouth to drop her, Krystah pulled out her shotgun and blasted inside the mouth. The shot was heard from upstairs and the music stopped. Krystah rolled off the Rancor's face and dashed back into the room, the Rancor again grabbed her legs, she turned blasting its claws forcing it to let go. When the Rancor pulled back Krystah closed the door. The sound of guards mobilizing began to fill the palace; she didn't have much time. Looking for a Datacron Krystah summoned her ship which sped off from the spaceport. The endless gold, relics, and various trinkets didn't seem to end in this mountainous room. After some time searching the Rancor began to beat down the door, and near the far side of the room was the Datacron. It was blue with a green aura that followed. It stood 2x2 meters and was larger than Krystah thought; she programed the ship to fly right under palace, after she pulled out lightsaber from her belt and began to cut through the floor. The Rancor's poundings stopped and guards began to pour through the door, but as they approached Krystah and the Datacron fell through the floor landing inside her ship. She pressed one button causing the ship to dart off passed Nar Shadda and into the atmosphere; several ships followed but couldn't possibly catch hers. As the _OutRunner_ sped past Nar Shadda's crowded atmosphere it shot off into hyperspace leaving Georg's men behind.

Krystah pulled the Datacron into the main lobby and walked to her cockpit. Sitting down in the chair she removed her coat and hat leaving them on the chair beside her.

"Another clean getaway."

They gathered around the table as it lit up in a blue array, showing the soon to be fields of battle. The patriot army was on the march leading against Columbus, and the remaining federalists had organized. Narek stood surrounding the holographic table with his team and two commanders. Jackson entered the room, which was circular to fit the main table. Looking over the area he began.

"The walls have no more shields and we dare not risk the small population we have left. There are several defendable bunkers that have been set up throughout the hillside. Our forces will concentrate at these points and hold the line. We cannot attack openly so we must use nature to our advantage." He looked at Robert, "You will aid the forces on the left side," he turned to Drew "And you will aid the other. Under the direction of my commanders here we will coordinate the attack. You two will be the backbone against their special forces the Tankers." A large blue deep sea diver popped up on the screen, it had two rifles on its back with an interchangeable drill hand. Its walk was slow but very powerful. "Their armor is built to withstand everything from small arms fire to explosions, even the lightsaber cannot cut their hides. You will need to coordinate attacks to take down these foes. My commanders will answer any questions you have left. You are dismissed," Jackson turned to his two commanders. "Take them to the forward bunkers I expect you to fight with honor men." Everyone saluted and left leaving Jackson and Narek, who waited for his instruction but it did not come.

"Narek Pride I have special need of you," announced Jackson walking over to him.

"Of course Jack what do you need?" He stopped; he was holding a small trinket that was in the form of the Mandalorian symbol, it was green with a silver backside.

"I knew who you were before the Dathomir battle. A long time ago a man with your name came to us seeking ultimate power, I do not know what exactly what it was but he needed my father's help to obtain it. The black knight helped defend my people and granted us the greatest victory the federalists had ever accomplished. It was your father Abaddon." Narek shocked couldn't breathe, "Strange how history repeats itself, your father protected the royal family and escorted us to New Rapture where I lived most of my life, my uncle then sent an army after us, one which was beaten back by your father, I have never seen a man so determined, strong, and compassionate….. My cousin's side of the family has been twisted and they look to kill off the true royalty. The battle is simply a diversion for the real target my daughter." He paused looking back at the desk. "Booker has the Hashashin assassins with him, he recruited them off world two years after your father protected us and used them to kill my wife in an attempt to stop my bloodline, and as such he will repeat history. These three men are monsters and will stop at nothing to kill my daughter. They have been trained to use Force powers and are the ultimate killers; I know that if I put enough soldiers to guard her we would lose the battle; therefore I need the numbers of my men while you protect her. If you are anything like your father was I am sure you can protect my daughter?"

"Of course sir, I won't let you down." Jackson handed Narek the trinket, it had a few markings on it that read 'never give up without a fight.'

"You're father gave that to me when he left, told me to keep fighting for what I believe in, and I believe that my daughter is the redemption of Rapture. For the sake of our planet, please Narek kill the Hashashin!"


End file.
